Three dimensional (3D) printing technologies construct or manufacture objects by printing layers of material. Categories of 3D printing techniques, which vary in the techniques used to create layers, include depositing extruded material, melting or sintering granular material, melting powder material, laminating layered material and polymerizing light sensitive material. Fused Filament Fabrication (FFF) is an example of a 3D printing technique that deposits layers of extruded material. Objects printed by 3D printing technologies tend to have less desirable properties than objects created by other object manufacturing techniques, such as injection molding, forging and milling. Generally, printed objects have weaker bonds between adjoining extrusions.
Exemplary embodiments will now be described with reference to the accompanying figures.